Cheet
Hexagon "Cheet" Number 192, most commonly referred to as Cheet, is an original character in Chaos RP from cheetos192's very own series, Tales of the Celestials. Backstory and RP Role Cheet, a young hexagon polygonomial, has a job in the Polygonomial Guard and is part of a division focused on protecting Universes from threats they can't see coming and communicate with In-Universals in times of crisis. He also lives a double life on Planet T-00, also known as Earth, as he takes a human form and lives through human life. In the RP, Cheet is considered one of many important characters, having the determination of bringing everyone out of the Knitter's Universe and back to everyone's homes without using his special tools or support from his Polygonomial Guard, as he currently lacks those. He is still struggling to find such way out. Personality Cheet has a teenage mindset considering he's 17 "cycles" or years old. Despite this, he is extremely friendly towards other creatures that are friendly towards him and taking a more cold approach towards his opponents. Due to his guard status in the Polygonomial Guard, his authority role sometimes gets over himself, giving him an authoritarian behavior. Cheet hates it when he or anyone he loves is disrespected. He tends to get aggressive towards whoever disrespects him, usually threatening them with his weapons. He tries hard not to kill anyone when this happens. Cheet has curiosity over In-Universals and their cultures, being a Celestial himself, and loves to share his culture with others, although he sometimes goes overboard and unintentionally enforces his culture on others. Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Style Cheet has a variety of ways to fight and defend others, as it is his job to do so, as well as taking advantage of his mechanical body with organic extensions. Powers & Abilities Cheet possesses various powers and abilities, both from his time in the Polygonomial Guard and from experiences in the Knitterverse. Polygonomial Abilities Cheet can control energy and focus it into hexagons which he can shoot at his target. He can control them in various ways, like giving them homing properties, make it rain with them, have them explode, make them giant, and more. He can also shoot powerful energy beams from his hands. Thanks to his hover engine, Cheet can hover indefinitely, making him immune to earth-related attacks such as earthquakes. He can also fly high altitudes for extended periods of time, going as high as the exosphere of a planet. He can also fly through the void of space with ease and can breathe in space. Cheet also has an ability that allows him to team up with others called Polygon Support. This ability has the Polygonomial "link" themselves via an unknown method to other creatures and gives them minor polygonomial boosts depending on the focus of both the Polygonomial and host. This ability only works on In-Universals. The Polygonomial can be hurt but will stay close to their host. There are multiple strength levels, which are as follows: * Basic: User gains the ability to shoot hexagons, hover a short height, and normal attacks gain an orange tint, strengthening by a bit. * Stable: All previous abilities, except they're stronger. User glows orange. User can teleport on a short range of 10 meters and can telekinetically lift small items with focus. User can hover 20 meters high. Hexagon Trajectories can be controlled. * Strong: All previous abilities and they're stronger. User is capable of taking out Cheet's Hexasword and Hexashield. User is capable of full flight. User can teleport 5 km away and capable of telekinetically lifting a car. Hexagons can be used very similarly to Cheet. * Fuse: Dependent on the character. There are no known fusions as of now. Memory Abilities Cheet was once abducted by an enemy of his known as Morticia Termicia. She utilized Cheet's memories against him. Fortunately, he was able to push through alive and return with new abilities using his memories. * Spinning Balance - Dual Hexasword/Hexallow: Made from Cheet's memories of Thanos, Cheet's Hexasword gains an additional blade on its opposite side, turning it to a Dual Hexasword which he calls "Hexallow". Cheet can use it similar to how Thanos uses his' in Endgame. It is activated whenever Cheet thinks of balance, or when he calls out the word: "Balance". * The Me I lost - Glitch'o Alpha & Beta: Made from Cheet's memories of Flescheet, Cheet gains access to Flescheet's simplest glitch abilities. These abilities allow Cheet to give glitchy properties to his attacks (Glitch'o Beta), or teleport much quicker but more erratically, and even become temporarily immune to physical attacks by merely glitching, similar to Snarl's ability. (Glitch'o Alpha) It is activated when Cheet grasps the glitch, or when Cheet calls out the word: "Glitch'o". * Tough Loving Tech - Breaker Diamond: Made from Cheet's memories of Susie and Spoilstal and activated when Cheet's impulsed by his love over others, or when Cheet calls out the word: "Gem", Cheet takes out a long rifle colored in white and pink, with its sides adorned with yellow crystals. Its handle and barrel are orange in color, and it is themed after Susie's Business Suit. The weapon has three modes: ** Offensive: Breaker Diamond shoots potent energy blasts. Requires charging. ** Defensive: Breaker Diamond dispenses crystal shields that can block any type of attack, but it shatters on their first hit. ** Special: Breaker Diamond shoots an energy beam that drains energy off its target, and uses it to charge a devastating charge shot. * Bane of Mechs - USB-Corruption: Made from Cheet's memories of Primrose and Knowie, Cheet's badge gains an icon of a purple USB. He gains immunity to any form of scanner, and is capable of disrupting machinery, from neutralizing hostile, simple-minded machines, to disrupting entire processes from robots like Knowie, Socket, and NMS. It is activated whenever Cheet remembers him applying the anti-virus on Knowie, or when he calls out the word: "USB". * Grand Memorial Stand - Physical Memories: Made from Cheet's Memories of his Friends and Family, this is Cheet's strongest memory ability. It summons physical memories of any of the 19 characters Cheet fought with, only excluding himself, and fight alongside Cheet. Cheet can specify by thinking of who in particular. These memories are slightly weaker than the originals, and after a certain time, they will fade away. Cheet can also only summon a maximum of two clones. These clones are capable of interacting with Personas and Stands. ** If Cheet is close to someone he can summon a memory clone of, he'll instead empower them, boosting their abilities immensely. This ability can only be activated when Cheet is filled with a rush of determination and a true desire to protect everything and everyone he loves. ** The characters these memories can summon/empower include Haruna, Blue, Orange, Sunny, Elyntia, the Grimmchild, Chris, Professor Layton, Crimsy, Mario, Ziul, Julie, Sans, Spoilstal, Hornet, Sakura, Mirror, Geo, Knowie, Regent, Vic, and Marie. Weapons Cheet possesses various weapons and items, however, in Chapter 1 he is limited to a few weapons. Hexasword Cheet can turn one of his hands into his Hexasword, an orange sword that glows in the dark and is capable of reflecting certain projectiles. It is quite light for him, allowing him to swing it to his freedom. It is also an extremely durable and powerful sword. It also has reflective properties, allowing Cheet to reflect ranged attacks by swinging his sword at the projectile. His Hexasword is bound to himself as data. Due to this, he can generate an exact functional replica of the said sword, which works the same as the original. However, this allows Cheet to replace his sword if it breaks or gets lost. When he replaces his sword, the former sword (or remains of it) vanishes into nothing. This process takes a few seconds. He has various techniques he can use with his Hexasword which he shares with Trixter which he calls "Hexasword Techniques". They are as follows: * Hexa-nado: The polygonomial makes a fast and strong lingering spin attack. * Hexa-whirl: The polygonomial winds up their hexasword in front of them and spins it like a chopper. They then send it flying straight ahead at full speed. ** Cheet has yet to use this technique, but Trixter has utilized this technique. Cheet most likely also knows this technique. Hexashield Besides his Hexasword, he can turn one of his hands into his Hexashield, a durable shield made of energy he can move around with ease. He tends to only use this defensively and doesn't like ramming his opponents with it. His Hexashield is bound to himself as data. Due to this, he can generate an exact functional replica of the said shield, which works the same as the original. However, this allows Cheet to replace his shield if it breaks or gets lost. When he replaces his shield, the former shield (or remains of it) vanishes into nothing. This process takes a few seconds. Fighting Style Cheet is a very adaptive and intelligent fighter. He utilizes what is best for him and makes sure to fall back on his allies (if they're nearby) whenever he's weakened. Most of the time he keeps his distance and utilizes ranged attacks with his hexagons and energy attacks. These aren't as powerful as his hexasword, so if he needs to get close to his opponent, he can utilize his teleportation and telekinesis to get in range of his opponent. Affiliations Cheet has one known affiliation: The Polygonomial Guard - Defense Organization in which Cheet works on. Relationships Spoilstal Cheet considers Spoilstal to be one of his best friends, helping each other out when they need each other. While they may have their small fights, they have mutual respect to each other, and neither will hesitate to stand up for each other. Cheet met Spoilstal when he was 6 cycles old, during a field trip to Polygon Research Labs, where he met a younger and more aggressive Spoilstal. Despite this, he somehow managed to interact with him. This behavior was noticed by the Lab superiors, and allowed Cheet to visit Spoilstal more frequently. When Cheet got his job at the Polygonomial Guard, he also earned permission to help to construct what will be his current and best version of his robotic body. Knowie Knowie is Cheet's assistance, support, and companion robot. Cheet activated her once Susie finished assembling her. Ever since her initial activation, Cheet and Knowie have remained together most of the time, with Knowie helping Cheet, who she refers to as "the User", as best she can. Cheet has a deep caring for Knowie, going as far as considering her a "child of his". Knowie, however, doesn't see it this way much. Despite this, she has an unbreakable oath of loyalty to Cheet. Flescheet Flescheet, formerly Hexagon "Cheet" Number 531, is TECHNICALLY Cheet's younger brother. Unlike most brotherhoods, Cheet barely knows his brother, who is constantly trying to kill him to ease his plans. Despite Flescheet trying to kill him, Cheet wishes "Flescheet hadn't gone a long way far enough to save him from the hole he fell into." That doesn't stop him from fighting him and killing him if he has to. Trivia * Cheet is the self-insert of the RPer "cheetos192", so a lot of his personality is reflected on Cheet. * Cheet is one of the oldest characters in the RP, being one of the first characters to be introduced in it. Category:Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Fusionism Category:Weapon Mastery Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Statistics Modification Category:Summoning